Designations
Designations are special membership numbers assigned to anyone on either The Kid Travelers or the Justice League. These membership numbers are read out by the Computer when a member of either team enters any areas requiring a scan. The Computer also reads out these membership numbers/Designations whenever someone accesses a Zeta-Tube. Authorized Guests are also able to use Zeta-Tubes. Known designations Justice League These are designations of the The New Justice League. The designations assigned in the order of them joining the league. * 01 - Mr. Incredible * 02 - ElastiGirl * 03 - HydroGirl * 04 - Batwoman * 05 - Power Girl * 06 - Spirit * 07 - Silver Arrow * 08 - Titan * 09 - Velocity * 10 - Frostbite * 11 - Zeta Man * 12 - Journey * 13 - Zodiac * 14 - Crimson Monarch * 15 - Torch * 16 - Dr. Freeze * 17 - Firestorm * 18 - Flash III * 19 - S.T.R.I.P.E * 20 - Power Ring * 21 - Green Lantern * 22 - Miniature Girl * 23 - Adam Strange * 24 - Blue Beetle * 25 - Mr. Steel * 26 - Shazam * 27 - Lady Shazam * 28 - Wonder Woman II * 29 - Red Robin * 30 - Batman II * 31 - Shift * 32 - Psycwave * 33 - White Arrow The Kid Travelers These are the designations of the Kid Travelers. The designations are assigned for the first three by the number of them becoming a sidekick to a hero, the following designations are assigned in the order that they joined the team. * B01 - Kid Flash/Flash V * B02 - The Animal * B03 - Spectre * B04 - Freeze Queen * B05 - Impulse II * B06 - Shift * B07 - Purple Canary * B08 - Scarlet Flash * B09 - Swift * B10 - White Arrow * B11 - Psychwave * B12 - Blue Beetle * B13 - Shazam Jr. * B14 - Lady Shazam * B15 - Mr. Steel * B16 - MoltenGirl * B17 - Avaree * B18 - Ghost Boy * B19 - Bug * B20 - Torch II * B21 - Marine * B22 - Stargirl * B23 - ZetaBoy * B24 - Ember * B25 - Polymorph * B26 - Element Lad * B27 - Element Girl * B28 - Kid Flash IIII * B29 - Lightspeed * B30 - Eclipse * B31 - Kid Torch II * B32 - Frostflame * B33 - Stargate * B34 - Violet Entity * B35 - Flameburst 'Authorized guests' These are the designations for authorized guests. * A01 - Kenna Petersen * A02 - Haivyn *A06 - Kairo Boyd *A07 - Elias Phillips *A08 - Ember Maroda *A09 - Ezra Phillips *A10 - Gaia Phillips *A11 - Nightwing *A13 - Batwing *A14 - Orphan *A15 - Spoiler *A16 - Azrael *A17 - Jane *A18 - Freddy Freeman *A19 - Mary Bromfield *A20 - Shockwave *A21 - Wally West *A22 - Murray Takamoto *A23 - Jason Rusch *A24 - Ronald Raymond *A25 - Tina McGee *A26 - Emil Hamilton *A27 - Sarah Charles *A28 - Jenet Klyburn *A29 - Kala Avasti *A30 - Kitty Faulkner *A31 - Blue Assassin *A32 - Unnamed-Meta-Human *A33 - Unnamed-Meta-Human *A34 - Unnamed-Meta-Human *A35 - Unnamed-Meta-Human *A36 - Unnamed-Meta-Human *A37 - Embar'r *A38 - Jazelyn Hernandez *A39 - Heather Norton *A40 - Stephen Maroda *A41 - Nicole Maroda *A42 - Jason Phillips *A43 - Jaiden Petersen *A44 - Maya Boyd *A45 - Victoria Gomez *A46 - Denver Harlow *A47 - Tiana Phillips 'C-Series' The C-Series is used for the pets of The Kid Travelers. * C01 - Kobe * C02 - Hawk * C03 - Griffin * C04 - Roger 'T-Series' These are the designations for the Teen Titans * T01 - Red Robin * T02 - Wonder Girl * T03 - Blue Beetle * T04 - Beast Boy * T05 - Raven * T06 - Superboy * T07 - Ravager * T08 - Red Arrow 'Erased Designations' These are the erased designations of The Original Justice League. * 01 - Superman * 02 - Batman * 03 - Wonder Woman * 04 - Flash II * 05 - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * 06 - Aquaman * 07 - Flash III * 08 - Shazam! * 09 - Flash IIII